Always and Forever
by drkhearted
Summary: Takes place before the attack of the Heartless on Destiny Island. Sora finds himself stuck in a confusing love triangle with his two best friends.


**Author's Note:** First fanfiction that I am posting here. I hope it doesn't suck as much as I think it does. Do not hesitate to compliment, make suggestions, or flame me if you so choose. Any kind of comment is welcome. The only way I will continue this is if I get good comments and reviews. I would rather stop writing, than continue writing a bad story. This fanfic does contain the pairings Sora/Kairi and Riku/Sora. If you feel you cannot handle such bisexualness and such, do not continue reading further. To make you feel better, I do not plan any sex scenes... as of yet anyways. The most I plan it to get is R. Thank you listening to me ramble on.

**Disclaimer:** I did not create the world of Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. All right belong to its respected owners. (SquareEnix and Disney). I just get to mess with it a bit. You know, the characters minds and events.

_Always and Forever: Chapter 1_

Sora sat along the shore, watching the sunset and all its wonder. The sea breeze left a gentle kiss of ocean spray on his cheek, and the cool water wash over his bare feet every few seconds as if clockwork. The glowing orb hung low in the sky, slowly giving into the twilight. The distant ocean shimmered and sparkled as the sun slowly slipped behind the horizon. The faint hint of stars began to slowly awaken in the sky, going about their nightly job of watching over the calm and quiet land, mirroring the last bit of shimmering ocean. At last, the sun was out of sight, and all was dark.

Sora gave a collected sigh of anguish. Every night he sat and watched the sunset, always feeling the faint sadness in his heart. He could not help but feel lost and alone when the familiar land turned to darkness. Every night he said to himself he would get off the island, and go someplace where he would never have to feel alone and cold. He would never need the bitter-sweet memories to keep him warm on those dark and lonely nights.

"Sora..." The soft spoken, familiar voice rang out behind him.

"Hey, Kairi..." Sora said, not even turning to acknowledge the girl.

Kairi did not seem to mind the bitter greeting. She took a seat next to Sora on the beach, bringing her knees to her chest and hugged herself to keep warm. She smiled and fixed her auburn hair. Even in such a melancholy state, Kairi's smile did not fail to lighten Sora's mood. Her smiles always seemed to come from the bottom of Kairi's heart, and they never failed to put Sora in a good mood. With an awkward glance and a kind smirk from Sora in return, they sat in silence just listening to the ocean and the chirping of crickets.

"You know Sora," Kairi turned to him, "Every night you sit here and look depressed. And I have always wanted to know why..."

Silence once again filled the air as Kairi waited for her answer. Sora turned to meet her gaze and gave a deep breath, trying to think of how to put his convoluted emotions into words.

"It's just... I can't help but feel unaccomplished at the end of the day. I want something Destiny Island could never give me. I want more than this place. As selfish as it may come off, I just need more. I feel empty and alone sometimes. I want adventure and excitement," Sora's voice began to grow a little more happy and outgoing, "I want to see the world and do everything I can..."

Sora stopped and took another breath knowing that his dream might never come true. He slowly began to return to his previous state of sadness. No matter how much he thought about it, his fictional dreams could never fill the empty space like the reality of living them could.

"You know..." Kairi began to make drawings in the sand, "Sometimes we have to do things that we don't really want to do. Sometimes things get in the way of our dreams and make them seem impossible to reach. Life is just not simple enough for anyone to just go out and life their dreams, Sora. Dreams are something that needs to be strived for, or else they wouldn't have the same feeling about them. You won't feel accomplished and happy if your dream was that simple to complete..."

Sora gave a slight nod of agreement. Despite having such a clueless and delicate look about her; Kairi always knew what to say and when to say it. That was one thing Sora loved about her. You could have known her for years, and yet somehow she manages to surprise you.

"Sometimes I want to leave this Island. Leave and become famous. Having lived outside of this island, sometimes things are just a bit too laid back for me. Somehow I think leaving here would do more bad than good. This is my life. All my friends are here and my family. I don't think I could ever leave here. I would miss everyone so much. Especially you," Kairi smiled and gave a kind hearted glance towards Sora.

Sora averted his eyes and blushed slightly, the hue of pink to his complexion was unnoticeable in the dark, but Kairi somehow knew what Sora was feeling. Ever since Kairi moved to Destiny Island, they had always had a liking for each other.

"Kairi..."

"Come with me, I want to show you something," Kairi jumped up and grabbed Sora's hand playfully.

Sora quickly grabbed his belongings and quickly caught up to Kairi's pace. The mere thought of holding her hand was exhilarating, and as they walked hand in hand towards an unknown destination, Sora was in a state of bliss and could not help but feel loved. They both quickly hustled through the darkness, guided by an occasional light source. They reached what seemed to be an area of tropical plants brush. Kairi let go of Sora's hand, much to his dismay, to hold open a few plants, to reveal a well hidden, yet blatantly obvious path to somewhere in the woods.

"Don't be afraid. Go ahead," Kairi gave a smile of reassurance.

Sora stepped over some thorny underbrush and continued down the path as Kairi followed. Thoughts and fear clouded Sora's mind as he walked down the clandestine path. Perhaps Kairi was leading him to hidden romantic spot, or to a rather gross and damp cave that could ultimately lead to his death. Within a few quick deep breaths, he managed to calm down and remain his spunky self.

After only a minute or two of walking, they came upon a dead end. The rocky wall that seemed to be a part of the cliff that overlooked the ocean way above them. Kairi seemed unaffected by the dead end and walked right up to the wall. He gave it a good shove and somehow, a hidden door swung open leading to a small cave like area.

"Come on," Kairi motioned Sora to follow as she stepped in.

Once inside, Sora could smell the sweet and sour dampness in the air and noticed quite a few clusters of mushrooms growing. He, also, noticed a very intricately carved door like piece of the far end wall. Not thinking much of it he turned to Kairi who seemed to be right at home.

"What is this place?"

"I found it about a year ago. I come here sometimes to think. I find it relaxing and calming," Kairi turned to Sora and smiled once more.

Kairi always seemed happy. Even more than Sora who tried to keep a positive and upbeat attitude all the time. Sora had always wondered if just saw the glass as half full, or was there something hidden behind that smile that just seemed a bit too kind. There had to be more to Kairi, more than her happy demeanor and delicate way she went about things.

"What's she hiding?" Sora thought to himself.

"Something wrong, Sora?"

"Oh... No! I was just wondering... How come I never found this place?"

Kairi gave a muffled giggle as if to say Sora was just too dumb to ever find a place such as the cave they were in. Sora leaned against a wall, only to jump off after feeling the slimy rock on the back of his neck. Well, one thing was for sure. This was not the romantic hideaway Sora was expecting.

"Now that you know about this place, you can come here anytime you want." Kairi looked warmly upon Sora, a look that Sora had never noticed before until now, alone with Kairi.

"Thanks. I will use it sometime!"

There was a moment of awkward silence. Both shuffled about, stretching and doing what not to try to keep themselves busy. By the looks of it, neither of them was going to say anything.

"So..." Sora tried to break the icy silence.

Kairi said nothing. She just pushed her self against Sora and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. As if by instinct, Sora placed his hand on her hips. They could feel each others heart beat, slowly at first, then racing faster and faster as each moment pasted. Nothing seemed to get in the way of their much anticipated first kiss. Not the slimy walls. Not the thoughts that raced through their heads. Nothing. They closed their eyes and tilted their heads, and slowly approached each others lips. Feeling each others hot breath beating against their faces, their lips gently brushed. Their adrenaline was rushing and their hearts pounding. Both could feel the slight quivering in each others movements. Kairi gently brushed her tongue against his lips, moving deeper into his dire embrace. Sora parted his lips automatically to passionately continue their kiss. Their bodies shaking, emotions rushing, so into the moment neither of them could even think. Kairi tugged on his lower lip gently. Their heart beats seem to share the same rhythm, and they held onto each other, never wanting to let go. The kiss seemed to last for days, in truth only being a few moments. There they were, sharing one of the most romantic moments in such an unromantic place. Neither cared. They only cared about each other. Nothing could ruin the moment, nothing.

"Kairi!" the voice of an older woman peeled out from the distance.

Kairi quickly pulled away from Sora and let out a gasp of shock. Realizing the woman was no where near; she took a sigh of relief and turned to the still shocked Sora.

"I have to go... See ya tomorrow!"

With a slight wave, she dashed out of the cave, leaving Sora still wide eyed in the corner. He stood for a moment, taking in all that just happened. His heart finally reached a moderate pace and just smiled. He headed for the exit, closing the stone door behind him.


End file.
